The First Night
by javajunkiechick
Summary: While hiding out at the Burrow during the war, Draco and Hermione fall in love. But when it is time to return to reality, Hermione faces a difficult decision. Oneshot, smut.


**Summary:** Oneshot, smut. While hiding out at the Burrow during the war, Draco and Hermione fall in love. But when it is time to return to reality, Hermione faces a difficult decision.

This is the story that I originally wrote as an alternate version of "Not Enough". However, I did change it a lot so that it is more different than originally intended, but you may still see some slight similarities. But I did my best to make them as different as possible without changing the direction of the story.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

_**The First Night**_

_The first night they spent together was completely unintentional._

It was just after midnight and sleep had been eluding her for hours. Being mindful not to wake anyone up, Hermione made her way to the kitchen for a cup of tea, descending the stairs quietly. Well, as quietly as one can when walking upon the creaky stairs of the Burrow.

She padded into the kitchen and was a little taken aback to find that she was not alone. There was Draco Malfoy, sitting with his back to her and with his feet propped upon the kitchen table, nursing a glass of firewhiskey.

She didn't move. Instead, she just stared at him. He either did not know that she was there or he knew but he didn't care. She expected it was the latter. She didn't know if she should stay or leave him in peace. As she pondered it, her mind drifted to him.

She, Harry, and Ron had been back at the burrow for three days now and it was safe to say that when they arrived, they were quite shocked to learn that he was there. But curiously, they had not seen the blonde ferret once. He had arrived nearly two weeks prior carrying a letter from his mother begging the Order to protect him, specifically appealing to the motherly instincts of Molly. No one was quite sure how his mother managed to help Draco escape the Manor and Draco wouldn't talk about anything having to do with her. But everyone was positive that Narcissa had paid dearly for trying to protect her son from the Dark Lord.

Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Nobody here trusted him and nobody liked him. She heard how they would talk about him behind his back and she would revert back to her childhood and remember how he treated her at Hogwarts. They weren't any better to him than he had been to her, really. The first day she was here, she had asked Molly why he never came out of his room. Molly said that for the first week that he had been there, he would come out occasionally. Everyone would either simply ignore him or would insult him and try to bait him into fighting. Eventually he just got tired of his treatment and chose to remain hidden in his room.

Hermione had been standing at the doorway in thought for nearly a minute when, finally, he turned around and his silver eyes met her own hazel ones.

"Granger," he nodded in greeting.

"Malfoy," she responded. She knew she couldn't simply stand and stare at him anymore. She had to make her decision whether to stay or leave. Finally, with a deep breath, she advanced into the kitchen. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Couldn't sleep. Firewhiskey?" He said, offering her the large firewhiskey bottle that sat on the table near him.

"No thank you, I don't drink firewhiskey," she said as she began to prepare herself a cup of tea.

"Of course you don't. Well, I told you what I'm doing here. What about you?"

"Same as you; couldn't sleep." He nodded in understanding.

Neither said a word as Hermione finished her tea and took a seat across from him. The only sound that filled the room was that of the crickets chirping in the field outside of the house. The two sat together, in a surprisingly comfortable silence, each drinking their beverages of choice. A few minutes of silence later, a cool breeze blew in through an open window and Hermione shivered, pulling her robe tighter around her.

"Being the gentleman I am, I would offer to perform a warming charm; however my wand has been taken from me," he spat out disdainfully.

"You haven't quite proven yourself trustworthy yet, so can you blame us?"

"Actually, yes, I can blame you," he sneered.

She rolled her eyes. She was ready to settle back into silence when a question popped into her head. "Why do we never see you? You hardly leave your room. Why?"

"Why would I want to? No one wants me here and no one here likes me. Why would I want to spend my time with people like that? I'd rather be alone."

"So you only come out at night?"

"I've got to get out of that room sometimes, you know. Night is the only time I can do so without having to see you people. _Usually_, at least," he said, his tone dry.

Her brow furrowed and she huffed, "Well, you don't have to see me then, I'll take my tea back to my room."

She stood and made to leave, turning on her heel. "Wait," he called before she made it to the door. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." She turned back around to see his face. His pale, pointed face looked pained, as if it physically hurt him to apologize. "Please stay."

She narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down. "Why should I?"

"You may be a mud-," he corrected himself, "muggle born, but it is nice to have someone to talk to."

"You realized you just insulted me _and_ asked me to stay at the same time, right?"

He groaned. "Don't make me apologize again."

Hermione didn't make a move for a few moments and he could tell that she was debating in her head whether or not she should stay. Finally she sighed and, despite her common sense telling her to leave, she once again sat across from him.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked.

"I told you; I couldn't sleep."

"No, I mean here at the Burrow. Shouldn't you and Saint Potter and Weasel be off saving the world?" His tone was sarcastic and it irritated her.

"Harry got hurt pretty badly. We have to stay here for a while until he is healed."

"How long?"

Hermione shrugged. "Could be a month, could be six months; we don't know. We also need to come up with a new plan before we leave. I don't know how long that could take." Draco nodded.

"If you stay in your room all day, what do you do?"

He shrugged. "Sleep, read, think. Molly brings me food a couple times a day."

Her eyes lit up. "What do you read?"

Draco almost smiled when her eyes lit up brighter than the floating candles at Hogwarts. He couldn't help but to think it was rather cute. But he kept his smile to himself. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever I can find. Sometimes old textbooks from Hogwarts that the Weasel offspring still have. Every few days or so, Molly will bring me books that she finds around the house."

"What have you been reading lately?"

"I just read a muggle book called _The Count of Monte Cristo_. Before that I read some literature by William Shake…something-or-other, I can't quite remember."

"Shakespeare," she smiled at him. 

"Ya, that was it. You've heard of him?"

She laughed, "Everyone in the muggle world knows who William Shakespeare is, Malfoy. You've been reading of lot of muggle books then?"

He shrugged and she could tell that he was slightly embarrassed. After all, no Malfoy would ever be caught dead reading muggle literature. "Arthur has got loads of them."

Hermione nodded in agreement and then once again they sat in silence for a few minutes. As she drank her tea, she drummed her fingers on the wooden table. Draco couldn't help but stare at her. He knew she was no longer the frizzy-haired, bucktooth girl that he had called 'mudblood' in second year. She was now a woman grown who, to his surprise, was very beautiful. Her dark hair, that was once frizzy, now cascaded down into soft, silky curls. Her eyes were dark and really quite stunning. He thought that he could probably get lost in them for hours on end. His eyes moved down her neck and continued down to where the swell of her breasts peaked out above her tight black tank top. Merlin, her tank top was tight. He couldn't imagine her wearing something so tight during the day and in front of other people. It probably didn't occur to her to tie her robe shut. After all, she had thought she would be alone. But he was quite thankful that she had not.

After a few moments, she felt his eyes on her and she looked up at Draco through her eyelashes. She began to look around uncomfortably and downed the rest of her tea, eager to leave. "It's late," she said, "and someone could walk in at any moment. Probably wouldn't be the best if they found us down here together."

"We can go to my room," he suggested. "We can discuss some of these muggle books a little more in depth." She would be lying if she said that his offer didn't surprise her, or even intrigue her. She knew it wasn't the best idea. Perhaps it was because she felt bad for him or perhaps it was because she knew he was lonely, but before she realized it she had said yes.

They spent the rest of the night talking. They discussed some of the recent books he read and she recommended some more for him to read. She was shocked at how pleasant their conversations were. For the rest of the night, even after she returned to her own room, she kept thinking about how Malfoy really had changed.

…

_The first night that they kissed was completely inevitable. _

Hermione laughed so hard, she thought she was going to tumble over and fall off the bed. Earlier in the night, their conversation had brought them to reminiscing about their fourth year and, by extension, the Yule Ball. It was Draco's remark about Pansy's frilly pink dress that had Hermione doubling over in laughter.

Draco was smiling, but not because of the joke, but because of Hermione. He sat back, his head resting against the headboard of his bed, and gazed at her while thinking that her laughing was the most beautiful thing in the world. He had been lucky enough to witness her laugh over the last couple of weeks, and each time he couldn't tear his eyes from her. He saw the glimmer in her eyes and the scrunch in her nose and he was transfixed. In spite of his upbringing, Draco had thought Hermione attractive. He would never tell anyone, but he had started wanking to the thought of her after she had slapped him in third year. He pined for her throughout fifth year, and in sixth year after he became a death eater, he did his best to push her out of his mind, knowing that nothing would ever come of his feelings for her and it would only distract him from his task. But now, here he was, sitting alongside her, and he knew that his chance had finally arrived.

He was so lost in thought of her that he did not take notice when her laughter ceased. She noticed how he stared at her, a small smile on his face and his eyes lost in thought, and she felt a deep blush rise up and consume her face. She had noticed this several times recently and she wished she knew what he was thinking. Although she had to admit that she would get lost looking into his gorgeous, pale face as well. Sometimes, to her great embarrassment, she would even think about things he could do to her sexually. She would gaze at his hands as he flipped pages in a book and think about how skilled his long, tapering fingers must be and how they could make her feel. Or, she would stare at his lips as he spoke, not registering what he was saying, and thought of all the places he could kiss her with his soft, pink lips. She usually felt shame for thinking that it would ever happen. After all, how could he, _Draco Malfoy_ ever truly get over her "dirty blood"? But then, there were times like this, that she thought it might be possible.

She looked down, embarrassed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shrugged. "Because you're beautiful." Her breath hitched once more, and before she could respond, he sprang a question on her. "Why did you go to the Yule Ball with Krum?"

Her brow furrowed, taken aback by his blunt question. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I don't see how it is any of your business."

"Just answer the question."

Hermione shrugged. "He was sweet, almost sickeningly so," she chuckled. "And he wasn't as dense as a lot of people thought. He was really quite enjoyable to be around." Draco nodded, and she decided to ask a question that had been bugging her for a while. "Did you date Pansy?"

"Pansy?" He arched and eyebrow, "ya, we dated all through fifth and six year."

"What did you see in her?" Hermione had gotten to know Draco much better over the recent weeks and she could see a different side to him, and now she just couldn't fathom how he could be attracted to a girl like Pansy.

He shrugged. "She really wasn't all that terrible. She was obnoxious and she could be a bitch, but she wasn't always like that. Although, we didn't have much in common. Mostly it was just sexual. But the important thing was that she was a pureblood witch from a respectable, pureblood family. She was the type of girl that I was expected to marry. That's why I stayed with her. That…and another reason."

"What reason was that?"

"She was a second choice; I couldn't be with the girl that I wanted to be with," his voice was soft when he said it. He looked at her, his eyes gleaning with the words he did not speak. The look in his silver orbs caused her breath to hitch.

"And…who did you want to be with?" She asked, although she thought that she knew what he was about to say.

"You."

"Malfoy," she started, but was interrupted when his lips crashed down upon hers.

She gasped in surprise, and he took the opportunity to dip his tongue into her mouth. She soon overcame her shock and quickly began kissing him in return. His hand moved to sweep a strand of hair out of her face, and then cupped her cheek. She sighed and leaned into his hand. Hermione thought that she could certainly get used to kissing him.

…

_The first night that he broke his promise was also the first night that they said "I love you". _

"You promised me!" She yelled at him, thanking Merlin that she had thought to cast a silencing charm on the room.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't intend to!" He yelled back, desperately trying to defend himself.

"You told Ginny about us! How do you do that without intending to?"

Draco sighed and shrugged. "It just happened. Molly sent her up here on Christmas to invite me to have dinner with you lot. When I said no, she apologized for the way she had been treating me before and she just kind of invited herself in. We got to talking and one thing led to another, and I told her about us. But in my defense, I told her not tell anybody, _including_ you."

Hermione scoffed. "That lasted long, didn't it?"

"Does it really matter, love?" Cautiously, Draco walked closer to her. When she didn't move away, he reached out for her hand that rested on her hip. He brought it to his lips, setting a soft kiss upon her delicate skin. She didn't react; instead she just kept staring at the floor. "They were gonna find out about us eventually."

She looked up at him through hooded eyes. "Would they?"

"I would hope so. Hermione," her given name finally caught her full attention. He usually only used it while they were in the throes of passion. "I don't want to keep this a secret forever," he hesitated. "I love you."

Hermione wasn't sure what she had just heard. She knew that she herself had been thinking the same thing lately. But she did not expect it to come out at that moment. She looked into his eyes, unable to form any words.

He waited eagerly for her response. But she didn't say anything. He looked into her eyes, not being able to gage any emotion. He began to worry that he had made a terrible mistake. He let go of her hand and started to turn away from her, when she put her hand on his cheek, turning him back to her.

She leaned up kissed him. It was soft, unlike their usual kisses which were full of heat and desire. When she pulled away, she smiled. "I love you too."

A large smile graced Draco's face, causing Hermione to smile even more brightly. She loved his smiles; they were rare and usually only reserved for her. He picked her up, taking her lips in a bruising kiss. He carried her to the bed, setting her upon the soft, warm blankets before crawling on top of her. Draco then proceeded to make love to his Hermione for the rest of the night, both of them repeating their love for each other over and over again. And Draco made certain to leave plenty of visible marks so that everyone else would know that she was his.

…

_The first night that she broke her promise was also the first night that she broke his heart. _

She whimpered as his cock hit deep within her, calling out incomprehensible words. She felt every inch of him, and gasped every time he struck that special spot inside of her. She peered down at him from her spot astride his waist and saw nothing but pure passion in his eyes, which were now nearly black with lust. His hands held her hips in a bruising grip as he moved her to his pleasure, all the while thrusting up into her. She was on top of him, but he was the one in control, as it always was. They enjoyed their fights for control, but in the end, she always gave in and he always won. She cursed him for knowing exactly how to make her unravel. She didn't like that someone had that control over here. But then again, she also loved it.

"Gods," she moaned as he reached a hand out to her breasts and tweaked her nipple.

"Say my name," he demanded huskily.

"Dr...Dra…," she was finding it hard to talk by now. She knew she was so close, just a little bit more…

"Say it," he said through clenched teeth, and she could tell that he was just as close as she was.

"Dra…Draco," she finally sputtered out, and he rewarded her by rubbing the little bundle of nerves above her clit, sending her over the edge in a fit of cries, and he followed her, letting her milk him of all he had.

She collapsed onto his chest, the beating of his heart lulling her and bringing her back down from her high. When their breathing returned to normal, she pulled herself off of him and rolled beside him, laying her head upon his chest. He sighed contently, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Merlin, I love you, Hermione," Draco said dazedly.

She smiled. "I love you too, Draco." She set a kiss to his chest as she lazily drew patterns on his skin, getting lost in her own thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, after an extended period of silence.

She took a deep breath. "We're leaving tomorrow. Before sunrise."

He froze. He had known that this was going to come eventually and he had imagined numerous scenarios of how he would react, of what he would say. "Do you have to?"

"You know I do. Harry is healed now and we have to continue looking for the horcruxes if we have any hope of ending this war."

"So? Let Potter and Weasley go; they can manage just fine on their own. I need you here with me, Hermione."

Hermione sat up and looked at him with an incredulous expression. "You want me to abandon them when they need me most? Just because you want me here with you? Do you know realize how incredibly selfish that it, Draco?"

"Of course I know I'm being selfish, but I really don't give a fuck. Potter and Weasel be damned; you're mine and you belong here with me. Let them take someone else from the Order along if they really need a third person."

"It won't be forever, Draco…"

But he interrupted her. "You don't know that!" He said, a little more forcefully then he intended to and he noticed her flinch slightly. "What if you get hurt or you get captured. I've seen what they do to the ones that they capture, and I can't imagine what they would do to _you_. There is no reason good enough for you to be taken away from me like that; not even hunting horcruxes."

She was close to tears now. She desperately wanted to stay and she felt that if he said another word she would. But she knew that she couldn't. "I have to," she said weakly.

"No, you don't. There are plenty of others to take your place. Please stay." She hesitated. "Hermione, I love you," he pushed. "Please."

Finally, to his great relieve, she nodded. "Promise me," he said.

"I promise."

He woke up the next morning to the sunlight hitting his face. He groaned and went to snuggle closer to Hermione…except she wasn't there. In her place was a note that read:

_Please forgive me._

_I love you._

_Yours Always,_

_H_

…

Please review! I really, really love reviews .

I'm looking for a story, if anyone can help. Unfortunately, I don't have much info to go on. It's post-war and Draco and Hermione are forced to get married. They hate each other and he is constantly cheating on her. But, she has to stay in the marriage until she gives him an heir. Eventually they have children (two I think; a boy and a girl, although I could be wrong.), and they break up. But then they realize that they love each other and get back together.

Also, if anyone could recommend some stories for me? I'm looking for some that are post-war where Voldemort won and Hermione is taken as a slave. I'm not looking for any story in particular, just looking for some good ones. For some reason, I've been in the mood to read these ones lately.


End file.
